Holding on To You: missing notes
by xOnceEAgainx
Summary: Serie of One-Shots stories related to the fiction Holding On To You. 1/5 the number of one-shots might change if I'm inspired Rating might also change


**A/N: First one-shot of the few I have planned. Enjoy**

**Set between chapter 22 and 23 of Holding on To You**

* * *

"What the hell…" Melissa try to lift her head slowly, it was aching a lot.

"My lady are you alright?" Melissa open her eyes quickly, she had probably injuried her head more severe that she had thought. She was hearing voices now

A young man approached her, she knew him, but at the same time she didn't._ what the hell_.

"I…" Melissa was speechless, seeing this man in armor, knight mode, was clearly messing with her hormones.

"That was an awfull fall My Lady. Are you alright?" The man helped her getting up, and was just there she realized she was wearing a black corset in a beatufill white dress.

"Thank you My Lord, I'm alrgiht, have no worries." The man smiled.

"I'm Captain Hillary My Lady, I don't think we have actually met."

"Hillary?" Melissa tried not to smile.

"Any problem with my name?" The Captain didn't look so happy now.

"Not at all, just wanting to make sure I got the name of my savior right."

(x)

"Oh my, Melissa what happened to you?" a young girl run into her, as she entered the house following the Captain.

"I'm fine Jessica, don't worry, was just a fall, nothing bad."

"What on earth is happening?" Lester entered the hall, looking directly to Melissa.

"Oh, was nothing father." Jessica hastened to say.

"It was just a fall my Lord, I'm fine."

"I thought I had said you should have some guided classes before you go on your own ridding the horse."

Melissa face closed. "Well the men you put doing that job, apparently can stand a woman with strong convictions, my Lord."

"Or maybe he couldn't stand a woman with a strong temperament." Lester said ironically, Jessica and Becker tried to hide a smile. "Never mind Melissa, you'll learn but not on your own. Captain Hillary is my most trusted knight" Becker look inquisitive to Lester "I'll ask you to take some time to teach you, I'm sure we won't mind."

"Sir…"Becker started

"I'm sure you are not afraid of Melissa's temperament are you?"

"Of course not Sir."He stared at Melissa, and she stared back. "It's just that the council will assemble soon and of course…"

"I'm well aware of that Captain, the assemble will occur here. So don't you waste any time, I'm sure you can teach her the basics before the assembling of the council."

"Of course Sir."

"As for you Melissa, don't go adventurous again, I'm really not in the mood to hear your father complaining about you injuring yourself in my house."

"Yes my Lord, but he is not my father!"

Lester ignored this last part and continued walking through the door.

"Tomorrow afternoon my Lady."

"Yes Sir."Melissa said teasing him.

When they finally were alone Jessica busted into laughter's.

"What?" Melissa asked smiling.

"Ok that was bad."

"I had worst lectures from your father."

"Yes, but not in front of Captain Cutie."

"Seriously Jessica, you call that Captain Cutie." Jessica shrugged. "Does your father know?

"Father knows what?" another voice entered the room.

Melissa smiled "That your sister call's Captain I'm-too-good-to-teach-some-how-to-ride, Captain Cutie."

"Oh you're talking Hillary?" Abby smiled. "You're going to have riding lessons with the Captain? What did you do this time Melissa, it had to be bad."

"Nothing Abby…I just…"

"Fall of her horse, again and made Thompson the servant who was teaching her give up, not much."

"You traitor…" Melissa smiled to Jessica.

"You had what you deserve, now tell me, when is your fath… Philip going to arrive?"

"My step-father." Melissa emphasized the word. "Will arrive for the council dinner a week from today and my dear brother will arrive at the same time, in case you were wondering."

"I was not."

"Oh Abby, you're already engaged, why are you still been so mean to him?"

"Well for starters he forgot my birthday…"

Melissa and Jessica smiled. "Whatever. Who is coming to the council exactly?"

"All the Lords of all houses of the region." Jessica saidexcited.

"Except Uncle Danny." Abby was definitely sad for not seeing her favorite uncle in such a long time.

"Is he still on search for the missing brother?"

Abby nodded.

"And lady Jenny?"

"Really pregnant and really worried. I should make her a visit one of these days" Abby added

(x)

Choosing the outfit for that afternoon ridding lesson, had took Melissa some time, she definitely wanted to shock the Captain, she loved to tease man with their uptight ideas of what women should wear, but at the same time it couldn't be enough to make him go directly to Lester, or worst Philip to complain. Not that she was afraid of them, but she knew she was pretty close to be lockdown for bad behavior. That thought made her smile.

At last she decided a nice pair of black tight trousers, _proper to ride _and a also tight jacket, to be honest it was the most practical outfit to ride, but usually lady's like her would wear a loose dress over that, covering part of the trousers, she decided to hear just a cape.

"Good afternoon Captain."

"Good afternoon my Lady. Ready to learn how to ride properly?" the Captain look at her outfit, not showing any expression.

"Sure Captain." She said hiding her ironic smile.

"Lesson number on: Loose the cape." He said getting really close to her, to loosen the cape, looking her straight in the eyes which made Melissa hold her breath. "Unless you're really well trained, the cape will just get in the way." He said still close to her. "If you want to wear something over your ridding outfits try a dress" he said finally walking away. "Otherwise use just the ridding outfit."

Melissa hided the smile that was trying to form on her lips. _Captain 1 Melissa 0, _she thought like if they were playing a game.

"Second you have to create a bond with your horse."

"I have a bond with her." Becker looked to her curious "We are both strong-headed." He smile

"That's a great bond, now you just have to use it well."

The rest of the lesson, went without any major problem, ridding was definitely not that easy but she knew, it and by the end of the lesson, Jewels the horse, was starting to like Melissa.

"It is all for today my Lady."Captain said helping her get down of the horse, their bodies almost touching when he put her down.

"Can I ask you something Captain?" Melissa broke the moment quickly

"Sure"

"Aren't you too young to be a Captain?"

"Aren't you too old to be a pratt."

"For dressing like I think I should, or for not being the woman that follows every man's order?"

"For acting like a spoiled child. I talk to Thompson and the other two man who Lester arranjed for your riding lessons."

Melissa was now clearly upset. "My dear Captain, you don't know me, and judging me based on what other people think of me, is clearly not the best way to reach me." She walked away leaving the Captain looking at her.

(x)

"Melissa, Melissa, help me with my hair please." Jessica was panicking

"Calm down little sister, I said I would help you with that."

"You're taking too long Abby…"

"Why all that hurry? The dinner is in two hours, there is plenty of time to get ready."

"Oh she wants' to get all ready for the son of Lord Carson, he is coming with the father." Abby teased Jessica.

"Have you met William?"

"No I haven't, but I heard all good things about him, why? You have?"

"Vaguely." Melissa smiled.

"So Melissa how is your horse ridding?"

"Improving."

"Seems like a week of training with the Captain is worth more than all the man father had arranged to teach you." Abby smiled ironically to Mel.

"Don't give me smiles Abby, I seriously can stand the Captain, so we don't interact more than we have to, neither would I like someone like him."

"Abby didn't say anything about liking…" Jessica turned to tease the young woman.

"Ok, so let me see if I understood" Melissa changed the subject quickly "The council is tomorrow, so today we'll have the dinner with all the Lords of the Houses of the region and their families, but where will the families stay?"

Abby laugh "Ask the same thing to father a few days ago."

"And…"

Some will stay here, like your brother and Philip, also your aunt…"

"She is coming?" Melissa was excited to see her again.

"Of course, she is the Lady of the Merchant house. And the others will stay around the region, not very far, in some houses arranged for them."

"Wonderful chat girls, now can one of you please help me with the hair?"

(x)

"Connor, my dear brother." Melissa ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much. Philip" Melissa nodded to the step-father.

"Hi Melissa, here is Abby?"

"Oh, nice to see you too, you look lovely sister, how are you doing?"Melissa mimicked the brother's voice, sounded upset for his lack of interest in her.

"I'm sorry sister, I…"

"She is right there." Melissa pointed to the end of the room, where Abby and Jessica where chatting. They were probably teasing the men that couldn't stop looking to them. Abby was wearing a green long dress, full of silver details, that highlighted her eyes, Jess on another hand was wearing a light blue dress with transparent sleeves, making her look like an angel at first, but if you took a more long look, you could see that it was not such an angelical dress

The dinner was going has planned, and Melissa knew that that was really good for the council the next that.

"Melissa!"

"Aunt Emily." Melissa hugged her favorite aunt, "I've missed you so much"

"Me too, my dear, and you look so beautiful today."

"You're just being nice aunt. Hello Matt."

"Hello Melissa, you look beautiful indeed, Emily is not just being nice." Melissa smiled to her aunt husband, she like him.

(x)

"So have you see him, have you talked to William?"

"She saw him alright, but she was too afraid to go talk to him." Abby teased Jessica.

"He is so cute, he won't look at me."

"Are you kidding me? First you look gorgeous, and second you're Lester's daughter so go on and show him at you're made of." Melissa smiled at her. "And also I saw him checking you out."

They couldn't help laugh. "Melissa by the way, Connor asked me to tell you, that he really likes your dress." Abby said still laughing as she walked away.

_Connor, Connor, if he thought I was excusing him by not complimenting me before, he was dead wrong._ Melissa did like her dress, it was simple, less elaborated than the girls dresses, but still she really love it, it was red it a few touches of gold that was only saw when the right light hit them.

"You're surprisingly quite my Lady."

_Really, the captain was going to bother her today?_

"I like to observe Captain."

"And what are you observing, may I ask?"

"My Lady Jessica, showing that William boy, she is too good for him." She said with a smile, proud to see Jessica talking to William, but without showing too much interest.

And you Captain, what you doing? "Melissa looked to the man standing right next to her.

"Observing too my Lady."

"What, may I ask?" she said teasing him.

"The most beautiful Lady in the room." He said serious, his eyes locked on hers.

"The spoiled child? I would have make you for a man who likes obedient girls."

"Don't judge me based on what you hear about me my Lady."

Melissa smiled "Is that an apology?"

"No it's a request for a dance with you."

"Granted."

The Captain took Melissa by the hand to the center of the ballroom, where other pairs where already lined up. Everyone looked to them, and she could see by the corner of her eye, Jessica and Abby smiling in encouragement. The music started and the choreography of the dance was not as complicated as it seemed. After the first steps the Lady's switch pairs, and then switched again to their original pair, and dance with them, almost touching hands, but without ever touching.

"Seems like everyone starred at us Captain."

"I thought you didn't tie to conventions."

"I don't, I was just making sure you knew that you're probably getting into to trouble."

They change pair and Melissa got face to face with her brother. "So the Captain…"

"What about him?"

"Nothing little sis, you know me, I just want you to be happy."

Melissa smiled. "You know I'm just dancing right?"

Melissa was now again face to face with Hillary.

"You know we're just dancing, don't you?"

"Yes, I got that impression when the music started." Melissa smiled.

"Are you just dancing with me too prove a point?"

"Of course not Captain. I don't need to prove anything." She smiled again, as the music ended.

"Melissa." Philip approached "We need to talk."

They walk outside, far from the noise of the party.

"Yes Philip."

"I care for your future Melissa…"

"Do you?" Melissa couldn't help to say, regretting the moment the words came out of her mouth.

"Don't be insolent Melissa. I care for your future, and I would like you to behave like the Lady you are, like a Burton."

"I'm a Lady, but I'm NOT a Burton!"

"As long you are on my care you are a Burton, and you'll behave, and don't do anything to embarrass me like dancing with knight."

Melissa opened her mouth to speak, but Philip didn't gave her a chance.

"You will go to that party and start to talk to people that suits a Lady like you."

"What's wrong with knights, they serve you well, when they fight your battles, and die for you, for all of you." Philip raised his hand to slap Melissa, but a strong hand hold him.

"How dare you?" Philip was angry.

"My Lord, I don't think slapping the Lady, for telling the truth is the wisest thing to do."

"Mind your own business Captain." Philip yelled, Hilary's hand still holding him.

"I am my Lord; this was my fault, so you shouldn't punish the Lady."

"This will have consequences Captain." Philip walked away. "Melissa come inside." He added not waiting for her to return to the dinner.

"Are you ok?" The Captain looked worried.

"Mind your own business Captain. I don't need to be saved; I'm not a damsel in distress."

"A simple thank you, would have worked." He said smiling.

"You don't get it do you?" Melissa said walking away from him in the opposite direction of the party.

"Melissa wait!"

She started to run; she just wanted to be left alone, so she headed to stables. Sweet Jewels, head strong Jewels were there. The dress wasn't appropriated to ride, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get out of there, she was tired of men and all their conventions.

It was nice to feel the wind on her face as she was ridding.

"Melissa wait!"

She look back, the Captain was following her, and was probably going to reach her soon, so she kicked Jewels, to make her go fast, but it was dark and she didn't saw the obstacle ahead of her, until It was too late. She tried to stop Jewels but she didn't obey and tried to jump the obstacle, she managed to pass, but Melissa fall on her back, as Jewels jumped.

Melissa would have hit the floor, if Hilary didn't catch her. They both fell hitting the nearest tree.

"Are you injured?" Melissa asked on top of the Captain, their faces really closed.

The Captain didn't answer and kiss her, Melissa surprised, took a second to kiss back, and then the Captain look up, and roll over her, to avoide a branch of a tree to fall over them. Melissa hit the head on a rock, and the last thing she saw was the Captain's face.

(…)

_Melissa woke in the hospital._

"_Where am I?"_

"_In the hospital Mel, you broke your foot, but everything is fine. You've been out for a while."_

"_I remember the pain, falling and Becker…"_

"_He saved you Mel."_

_Melissa smiled, I guess even in my dreams he is always my shinny knight, she thought._

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? This chapter idea was courtesy of Kat. **

**Hope I've not missed by far what you have pictured.**

**Your feedback is important, review =)**

**Next chapter will be a funny story :)**


End file.
